


The Change in Me

by magikfanfic



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikfanfic/pseuds/magikfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem from Illyana's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change in Me

I walked beyond the darkness that I always knew was there.

I chased away the shadows that had always hidden my heart.

Then I dusted off the last pure portion of my soul

And watched as everyone noticed the change.

 

It had been long in coming,

This change in me,

But well worth the wait, as Dani told me.

I found myself smiling at her words, closer to laughter than ever before.

 

My brother saw my eyes, and couldn't stop grinning.

My best friend just hugged me, tears in her eyes.

Pleased to see the radical change in me.

It made me wonder why I didn't do it sooner.

 

I pulled my hair back from my face,

In contemplation of getting it cut,

And noticed that I wasn't nearly as evil as I thought

Because I stopped to watch a butterfly and wish it well.

 

I wished ill upon no one

And kept my heart clear.

I learned to live partly empty

Instead of being three-fifths corruption and hate.

 

When I smiled, I was admired,

When I cried, I was comforted,

When I loved, I was used,

And when I left, I was mourned.

 

One day, I just pushed past my boundaries

Till I didn't see walls anymore.

Then I brushed off the old life

And stepped back into my own shoes.

 

I walked back into the darkness that had been denied.

I pulled the shadows back down around my heart.

Then I waited for the dust to form on my soul

As I awaited a new change in me.


End file.
